


mr styles

by ohitserica



Category: Little Mix, One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohitserica/pseuds/ohitserica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-details-</p><p>harry 21 years old; 2015 harry<br/>louis 17 years old; 2011 louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first student/teacher au. how is it so far?

harry springs up out of bed at five o'clock sharp. it is his first day teaching, and at doncatser high school, a nearly forty minute drive from his home the next town over. he runs a large hand through his chestnut curls, lazily trudging to the bathroom. a swift shower is followed by dressing in a pair of tight black skinnies, a simple white button up, and red lowtop converse. since harry is closer in age to the students he will be teaching, he figures that it would be easiest to dress less professional around them.

no sooner does he quiff up his unruly locks, a second alarm echoes across his flat. harry rolls his pale green eyes at the shrill sound, but obeys its demand instead. he speeds in a rather unsafe manner on his rented harley davidson, making the trip last only fifteen minutes. 

he zips into a teacher-reserved parking spot, takes off his helmet, secures it to the bike, and snatches his over the shoulder bag. harry realizes that it is only six thirty. there is another ten minutes, at the absolute least, before the doors open to staff. he makes use of this time by going through his lesson plan over and over again.

"ah, harry! are you looking forward to your first day in doncaster?" principal stephens asks. he is a man above the forty year mark, with a rounding beer belly and receding hairline.

"i'm very excited, sir!" the young english teacher confirms.

"marvelous! let me show you to your classroom!" stephens says cheerfully.

harry follows the man, blocking out his completely pointless and throughly boring chatter about the history of the school. they weave past seemingly endless cooridoors until they finally reach door 107. he hurries to bid the principal a farewell so he can get his mind in a clear state before he sets foot into his new domain. harry sees a fairly bland room. it is the typical rectangular shape, with four rows of six wooden desks. 

-

"louis! c'mere!" niall wraps the smaller boy in an overly-happy bone-crushing hug before they both squirm away. "how was your summer?"

"niall, i saw you yesterday!" louis reminds him.

"oh, yeah. let's go find the others!"

together they dart between the groups of students until they reach the rest of their 'clique'.

zayn, liam, leighanne, perrie, jesy, and jade.

"your hair!"

"it's been forever!"

"how's your cat?"

questions bombard him immediately.

"yeah, it has, i don't have a cat?" he replies.

"group hug!" leighanne squeals.

everyone chuckles, wrapping their arms around each other and babbling. 

"everybody shut up!" louis shouts. eyes snap to him immediately. "what class do you have first?"

the group say the information all at once. only two of them have mr styles first with louis.

he grabs zayn and jade's hands, and begins to uncerimoniously drag them through the halls. the trio skid to a halt outside of room 107. they talk about any and everything possible until more people trickle into their line.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FOUR DAYS UNTIL LOUIS' FIFTH BIRTHDAY

harry weaves his way through the groups of people with some difficulty, trying to juggle a cup of coffee in one hand and smooth his hair back with the other. he counts the amount of turns down in his head. he comes to a gentle stop at his room. several different groups of people huddle closely together. two boys and a girl happen to be standing directly in front of his door.

"excuse me?" he asks softly. he gets no response.

"hello?" he says.

one of the boys scoff. he stands with his back facing the teacher and his face towards the door. harry rolls his eyes, gently pushing past them. he shuffles through the keys. 

"and who do you think you are, rapunzel?" the sassy boy interrogates.

"you just said my name, kid." harry replies as he unlocks the door, pulling it open for himself and using his strong arm to prop it just long enough for someone else to grab it. he wordlessly sets his hot drink down on his desk before sitting on the hard, polished surface. his hands head for the attendance sheet which he picks up and briefly studies. 

louis, along with his friends, stare at the man ahead of them when they sit at the back. louis takes his time giving him a slow head-to-toe once over. the thing that strikes him the most is the long strands of curls that fall even past his shoulders. he was truly beautiful.

"tomlinson?" louis' focus turns to the sound of his name being called. it's the man.

"here?" he almost questions. harry turns to his seating chart, takes a moment to close his eyes, sighs briefly, and points to the desk right in front of his own.

louis, surprisingly, keeps his head down during the short remainder. 

"hey, guys. i'm harry styles, your new english teacher. i just graduated the university here this past june. i'm twenty one. oh, and you can call me harry. any questions?"

immediately, people bombard the poor man with questions.

"how much do you get paid?"

"are you single?"

"wanna have sex?"

the last comes from jade. louis snaps his head to the girl next to him to glare at her. she just smirks back. she can tell when louis is smitten. harry chokes on his tea, his eyes widening at the teen. 

"i honestly forget, yes, and i'd really rather not!" were his smooth answers.

louis snorts. 

"what's so funny, louis?" harry asks innocently.

the boy freezes deadly still, as a blush appears.

"i mean, jade had a valid question...why'd you say no?"

it's harry's turn to flush bright pink. as the student did before, he smoothly says, "i'm gay".

"woo-hoo, my man! high five! gay people unite!" louis cheers, jumping up suddenly. zayn lets out a loud groan from his seat, lowering his head onto his hands.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHAT EVEN WAS THE END OF THAT LAST CHAPTER IM STILL LAUGHING AT IT
> 
> IM MAKING THIS A RELATIVELY SHORT FIC SO THERE IS SOME SMUTTAGE-ISH CONTENT IN THIS CHAP
> 
> YOU CAN THANK ME LATER FOR DOING THIS AT 11:30 ON A SATURDAY NIGHT

harry stands, unimpressed, at the front of his classroom. louis takes a deep breath, slinking back to his seat, then down towards the floor.

"louis, stay after class for a minute!" he orders.

the younger lad just keeps staring at the sloppy, slightly girlish handwriting on the white board. the text is scrawled in the typical black ink. he heard what harry said, but chooses to try to supress it. he can always ask zayn what to do. he has been a reliable resource in relationship information. he turns to his friend, only to realize that he is gone, along with the rest of his peers. 

well, shit.

louis coughs into his hand awkwardly. harry continues to sit on his desk. the two just stare at each other for a few moments.

"hello, harold." louis says evenly.

"my full name is actually harry."

"i thought it was rapunzel?"

"you can call me what you want, louis. it doesn't bothe-" harry gets interrupted.

"how about this? i call you rapunzel, you call me daddy!" 

"oh. well, uh..." 

"you're not very good with words for an english teacher, you know." the student points out.

"i'm usally good with my mouth. oh, god no. i mean i am but i usually can form a partially completed sentence. huh. four years of university and i can't even speak properly. maybe i should go try to get a refund? i met a nice lady who works in financial aid so perhaps she could do something. don't you think?" harry bursts out.

louis simply sits back, now thoroughly enjoying the entire thing. 

"i hope you realize that the only information i got from that was that you're good with your mouth..." louis smirks.

"yeah, and what is it to you? planning on jumping me later?"

"blowjobs usually work better when the person sucking is okay with it, but i can work around any...disagreements we may have along the way. don't you think, mr. styles?" 

harry grabs a pen and small square of paper from his desktop. he writes for a few seconds, hands it to louis, grabs his bag, and heads out.

louis frowns a bit.

until he reads the message.

'i will be parked around the corner. elizabeth street. black harley'

louis raises an eyebrow. harry doesn't exactly strike him as the motorcycle type. wordlessly, he begins to follow his teacher's steps after he counts to twenty. he takes the liberty of switching the last hallway to avert any possible suspicion. louis crumbles up the note and shoves it in his back pocket.

harry's long fingers shake a bit whilst he tries to buckle his helmet. he is standing beside the harley, waiting impatiently for louis to arrive.

louis cuts through some houses on elizabeth street. he steps out onto the sidewalk. he can see harry standing about ten metres ahead, not facing him. louis quietly makes his way to the man. the smaller boy steps forward a few steps so his front is directly pressed up against harry's back. harry lightly gasps until louis' arms wrap loosely around his neck. 

"ready to go?" louis breathes against his neck.


End file.
